Centurion Ship
Overview The Centurion is a ship developed to fight the Blacklight alien race. It has many ways to be played as you can customise it to your heart's content since it has 50 designs. This ship does not give any bonuses to the Prometheus lasers.' Take a look at PvP counters here. The Blacklight Race The Blacklight race includes all kinds of dangerous aliens including the all-powerful Mindfire Behemoth Mothership, an alien that will give any pilot a run for their money. You can also create the Prometheus laser, designed for fighting in combat with the newly invading Blacklight race! About the Centurion/Abilities This ship is not like other ships. The information listed to the right is about the default ship, however, it can be equipped with 50 different designs that all change how the ship functions and changes it's stats depending on which you pick. The stats of the ship can be found on this page. Similarities * The Cyborg is almost identical to this ship except without the all so powerful ability. * The Surgeon is also very similar except without the passive bonuses. Cost This ship can only be crafted in the Assembly with the following resources listed below: * 200 Booty Keys * 750,000,000 Credits * 75,000 UCB-100 * 15,000 RSB-75 * 15,000 Blacklight Trace [[Blacklight Trace|'Blacklight Trace]]' is only available in the Blacklight maps.' Tips * You need 15,000 Trace to get this ship, here is some formulas to help you get it quicker: Using A-BL ammo with Promerium, full Prometheus and Energy Leech will average around 5 InvokeXVI's an hour. Now for the real calculatioins: Doing 5 per 15 minutes with the energy leech will mean you will need to repeat this process a total of 86 times depending on the variation, since Trace is varied per alien destroyed. This calculation uses the average middle ground. Yes, that's around destroying 430 on average Invokes for a ship. Equals about 21 hours, so it's definitely doable, of course this doesn't include the energy leech cooldown. Don't try to do this in one day if you decide to do this method. Destroying just Invoke's without killing the Inpulses via cloaking will speed up this process. Around 15 Mindfire Behemoths gives around 1,000 Trace as well. meaning a total of 150 of them will also grant this. I really don't recommend doing this if you aren't Ultra-Elite and having other things to do in the game. Trivia * It's very weird how this ship is created to fight the Blacklight race yet it has no designs or abilities that are specific to that. * It actually deals less damage than the Cyborg because it does not have a 10% damage bonus. ** However, it can deal more damage with the UC-DMG2-x designs which give 12% damage bonus at the cost of losing certain stats. * By default, the Centurion ship does not come with any passive bonuses or abilities. * However, it has 50 unique designs, each of which provides a different set of attribute changes or in some rare cases abilities. * This ship itself is actually very underwhelming. To maximum profit out of this ship, you will require the Prometheus lasers and designs. Category:Blacklight